<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One small mistake can change everything by GreysonJacobs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062866">One small mistake can change everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreysonJacobs/pseuds/GreysonJacobs'>GreysonJacobs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreysonJacobs/pseuds/GreysonJacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A light flickered.</p><p>Footsteps boomed through the dusty hallways.</p><p>A boy pulled out a light, carefully leading another.</p><p>"how much farther, 144?" A small voice called out.</p><p>"almost there, i think." Another called out, a unsure tone in the voice.</p><p>It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.</p><p>And this was their life. Nothing.</p><p>They were nothing.</p><p>But they still kept going.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Look for the eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>144 got up, unaware that 145 was standing there twirling a piece of bread between his hands. 144 looked around to see him, and confusingly got up.</p><p>"what the hell 145, why do you have bread?" 144 questioned. 145 chuckled and simply said: "you missed breakfast dumbo." 144 processed this for a minute, and then it hit him. "CRAP! NOT AGAIN!" 145 started laughing and fell on the floor. "idiot!" 144 glared at 145, whipping his tail. "why don't i just..." 144 teleported, purple particles surrounding him and his green eyes turning purple.</p><p>145 growled out of anger, and dashed out of the room. the wind brushing through his hair felt good, and he chuckled and ran faster. He dashed through the halls, his blondish white hair blowing through the wind. 144's black hair brushing against the wall as he had a crash landing. </p><p>"told you." 145 snickered. "oi, shut up." 144 slapped 145's head. "ow! what was that for?!" 145 asked, rubbing his head. 144 glared smugly. "i get ittt..." 145 sighed.</p><p>The two ate breakfast even though they were late, for the lab saved some stuff for them. they then went to get injections, the needle poking at their skin. They went everywhere together, and did nothing without each other. </p><p>"EXPERIMENT RAN, EXPERIMENT BOO PLEASE COME TO THE TESTING ROOM."</p><p>The dreaded hour had come. Testing day. They had seen what happened to the other kids.</p><p>They walked through the creaky hallway, The dust coating their bare feet. The rest of the day was a blur after that, however, 145 remembered one thing.</p><p>
  <strong>144's scream.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fireflies bring bad luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>144's hand reached over the ravine jutting into the grassy hill outside. His tears showered down into the ravine. He screamed as he let go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! thanks for reading this! (or not, thats cool too) these are short chapters cuz school- i also am trying extremely hard to have proper capitalization, spelling, and grammer. please correct any errors!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>The bell rang. it was yard time.</h2>
<p>144 rushed into the small patch of flowers, dragging 145 along. he started humming and making a flower crown. 145 pulled out a book and started reading.</p>
<p>hours passed.</p>
<p>the night started to fall, beautiful fireflies dotting the jet black sky.</p>
<p>the peace didn't last long.</p>
<p>
  <strong>a scream rang out.</strong>
</p>
<p>144, with his sharp hearing, heard this and ran towards it. And there it was. The ravine that jutted into the yard.</p>
<p>He knew exactly what happened.</p>
<p>134, one of their close friends, was very clumsy. She must have tripped into the ravine.</p>
<p>144 called for 145, and his vision went blurry as he held onto 134. he could tell he was crying, and could hear the sizzling of the tears hitting his skin. the water hurt. he would endure it for 134.</p>
<p>
  <strong>everything after that seemed almost slow motion like.</strong>
</p>
<p>145 rushed over. He went to go get one of the lab helpers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>144's hands started to get sweaty, causing 134 to slip a bit</p>
<p>144 bit down on his lip, making it bleed.</p>
<p>and then,</p>
<p>
  <strong>silence.</strong>
</p>
<p>and then a scream.</p>
<p>144 let go as his hands couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p>and 134 fell.</p>
<p>yard time was over. and nobody was aloud near the ravine ever, EVER, again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the outsiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter introduces some new characters, some you might know :]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>grey feathered wings.</p><p>piglin ears.</p><p>and a demon tail.</p><p>A family with these traits existed, believe it or not. one was a demon, having glossy horns and a sharp tail. he had sharp eyesight, and a talent for the guitar. The other child was a piglin, who wore a cape and crown for he was almost like royalty, his fighting skills raining supreme. The father of these two strange children, a grey-winged fellow had a talent for passion and kindness.</p><p>They were kind to one another, and were accepting to all.</p><p>their names were Philza, Techno, And wilbur. All of them were experiments. besides wilbur, who was born with it. </p><p>they had no place in society, yet they were somehow happy.</p><p>fast forward, and we now have another. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and well. He was a racoon? He was mischievous and sneaky, as well as he was caring. they were a strange family, and were happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i need sleep. also im out of ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>